


Combustion and other Explosions

by Lillyflora



Series: Rennerson Possibilities [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: But not how you think, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual disfunction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyflora/pseuds/Lillyflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss tells them they have to resolve whatever it is between them now. Scarlett gets mad- and Jeremy finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combustion and other Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just harmless fun. Assume it takes place during the filming of Avengers 2.

It was only after Joss told them that something absolutely had to be done about all the tension between them that it all happened. 

Scarlett was furious. Working with Jeremy lately was like working with a block of ice- stiff, unemotional and frosty to be around. So she finally stalked her way to the stunt gym here he spent most of his time nowadays that he couldn’t be bothered to hang out with her and tracked him down. 

“This has to stop” she said, walking right up to where he was practicing shooting arrows, knocking the arrow, drawing back the bow and letting go of the string again and again and invading his personal space. “What did I do to make you suddenly stop being my friend?”

“What did you do? What did you do?” Jeremy laughed but the sound was harsh and without humor. “You didn’t do anything. I just can’t-I can’t anymore.”

“Can’t what? Can’t hang around me, can’t like me, can’t spend time with me? What did I do Jer?”

“You didn’t do anything Scarlett” he said, finally putting down the bow and turning to look at her. “This is all on me.”

“Well tell me what it is so I can fix it!”

“It? It’s…” a crazed look suddenly came into Jeremy’s eye. “It’s like this: I can’t be your friend anymore Scarlett!”

“Tell me why!”

“That is why!”

They both stare at each other for a second, panting in anger. 

“Let me get this straight,” Scarlett says, hands on hips, beyond outraged, “you suddenly decide you can’t be around me because you’re too much of a chicken shit to ask me out?”

Jeremy looks truly, deeply ashamed of himself for a second. “Yes” he says very quietly, “yes.”

“Oh Jer” she says, the anger abandoning her body and leaving her feeling deflated and sad. “Don’t you know if you’d asked I would have said yes?”

“What?” His eyes nearly bug out of his head. “But you’re so young and beautiful and I’m old and accident prone and…”

“And an idiot” she finishes for him, taking one hand and stroking his cheek. “A major, gigantic idiot. But I still would have said yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes” and with that she leans in and kisses him. 

It’s sweet at first, barely a brushing of the lips. But like a dry forest hit with a match it blossoms out of control passing the stage where they’re both just beginning to touch each other and heading straight into madly groping with Jeremy turning Scarlett and pinning her to the wall, one of his leg’s sliding in between hers as she starts to hump it. 

“Oh fuck” she gasps, totally out of control of her own body. It’s been so long. “Oh Jeremy.”

“Scarlett” he hisses her name as he kisses a path to her neck, down her throat and in between the zip for the stupid cat suit she’s still wearing because they were filming just twenty minutes ago. “I need to touch you. Please.”

“Yes” she moans high on the now unfamiliar feeling of her body gearing up for an orgasm. “Oh god, yes, please!” Touch me, touch me, touch me, she’s practically screaming it. He’s here and he wants her and oh Jesus she didn’t think this would ever happen and now it is and oh god it has been so long. 

Jeremy starts to unzip her suit, his lips following every inch his fingers make in progress. Finally he has the dam thing mostly off of her, hanging from her legs. She’s trembling up against the wall and he drops to his knees to in front of her. His lips make a line across her taunt stomach and head down to the almost invisible panties she’s forced to wear under the skin tight suit. 

“Jeremy” she gasps, getting what he’s doing, “Jer you don’t have to do this I don’t always…like this” I don’t want to disappoint you she thinks silently. Not like-no she won’t think about that now. 

“It’s ok baby” he says, nuzzling her center with his nose, “we’ll take this real slow.”

“Oh dear god” her head thumps back against the wall as Jeremy pulls down her panties and widens her legs. He just looks at her for a second and she can’t stop the blush from rising in her cheeks and then without warning he takes a long lick straight across her clit. 

“Oh!” she gasps, dazed at the sensations running wild through her body. “Jeremy you…” but then he starts to eat her out in earnest and she can’t speak at all, only moaning and whimpering and when he switches from flat licks to suckling on her clit outright sobbing in desperate frustration. 

She needs him inside of her. She needs him inside of her right now or she’s just going to die she just knows it. “Jeremy” she pants, unable to get the air in she needs and get the words out she wants, “Jeremy I need you…I need you.”

He smiles up at her and that’s the exact smile she has missed these past few awful weeks and the sight of it makes her heart clench. “I know what you need” he says, sounding not cocky but just incredibly confident and sure. “Just relax.”

With that he lifts her right leg over his shoulder and gently runs one of his fingers up into her cunt. 

‘Oh fuck” Jeremy breaths, “Jesus, you are tight. When was the last time you had sex?”

“Three months” she moans as he stretches his fingers inside of her and brushes against her G-spot. She hadn’t even thought about going near a guy after her breakup with Nate. She’d been so sure that Jeremy would finally make a move and so ashamed of… 

“And when was the last time you came?” He presses a kiss just above her mound, eyes unblinking as they focus on hers. 

Trust Jeremy to come to the root of the problem. To see what had made her so irritable and annoyed the past six months-that had probably given him the impression she wanted nothing to do with him romantically. The exact opposite of the impression she wanted to give. 

“Six Months. Don’t stop.” She’s not ashamed now-she’s too turned on to be ashamed, visions of orgasms dancing in her head. 

“Don’t worry.” And then he does something with his fingers and she’s coming and screaming and falling all at once and he’s catching her so she lands in his lap, straddling him with his erection digging into her. 

“Oh thank you” she’s sobbing, arms around his shoulders, half slumped over him with all her weight on his chest. “Thank you. It’s been so long.”

“Shush” he hums, sliding his hands over her naked back and rubbing it in soothing circles. “It’s ok. Nothing to be thankful for. In fact, “he lifts her head up with one hand under her chin and looks her straight in the eyes, “thank you.”

“For what? I just stood there.”

Jeremy smiles this incredibly shy, sweet smile. “For trusting me I guess. For letting me touch you, for sure. ”

She can’t help laughing for some reason. “I don’t think either of us was really in control of what was happening a minute ago. I didn’t actually know sexual tension could just explode like that.”

Jeremy just grins. “C’mon, hot sauce.” he says, running his hands through her died red hair, “let’s get out of here. Go someplace and do this right.”

“Oh I don’t think it can be anymore right” Scarlett is starting to get breathless again, stuck staring at Jeremy’s lips. As she leans in to kiss him she becomes aware again of the pulsating erection trapped beneath her. 

She’s still straddling him so she gently starts to wiggle her hips back and forth, drawing out a moan from Jeremy and causing him to tear his head away from her lips and bury his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Oh fuck, Scarlett…” He’s still in his Hawkeye fighting costume, which is pretty normal in the pants department. Meaning he can see her moving naked on top of him and feel the motion but not feel her naked skin itself. 

“Hum?” She twists a hand in between them and starts to un-button his pants, “you want something Jeremy?” She gets her hand in his pants and trails her fingers down his cock softly. 

“You” he moans, kissing the crease in her neck. “I want you. So bad.” He lifts his head up and looks at her and she’s struck for a moment by how dilated his eyes are. “For so long.”

“Well,” she scoots backwards off his lap, landing on her knees on the practice mat in front of the archery butts, “you can have me,” she takes her thumb and runs it with a gentle pressure down the vein on the underside of his dick, pressing slightly with her thumbnail, “right now.”

With that she yanks his pants down a bit and bends over, kissing the head of his penis softly and then swirling her tongue around it. It occurs to her they must look ridiculous, crouched on the floor of the gym with her bent over his lap and buck-naked from the calves up. 

But seriously who cares? She just had her first orgasm in six months and it was a mind numbing, soul shaking one given to her by Jeremy. Jeremy who’s too shy and self-deprecating to realize she’s wanted him as long as she’s known him and only the utter disaster that her relationship with Nate had become-the total humiliation of being unable to function normally sexually-had kept her from acting on it recently. 

Jeremy’s hands slide hesitantly into her hair and pull slightly as she takes him into her mouth, sucking as pulls in more of him. Her hands slide up to rest in the crease between his abdominal muscles and his hips. She rubs her thumbs in circles against his skin. 

“Scarlett,” the noise that comes out of Jeremy’s mouth is so highly erotized it no longer sounds like her name, “please keep in mind that there is no way I want you to stop what you’re doing right now. But anybody could walk in here any second.”

She sucks his cock more and uses the ridges of her teeth to gently pull at the skin as she slides him out of her mouth. “Didn’t stop you.”

“No” he groans as she takes him back in her mouth. “Jesus Scarlett I’m going too-you have too…”

He’s warning her but she doesn’t care. He comes in her mouth with a shudder and a groan and she swallows it all, licking him off like he’s a lollypop. Then she reaches above her head and unzips and unsnaps his tactical vest-able to do it by feel from the time she’s spent imagining it- and kissing her way up his chest until she finally reaches his face. And now she knows they look ridiculous-half dressed and mostly naked, leaning over each other and on each other in odd ways, heads moving towards each other to kiss. 

Their lips meet and it’s like a little explosion going off, an echo of the one that happened only moments earlier, each of them making a soft noise when they realize they can taste themselves in each other’s mouths. 

Finally they break apart. “Let’s get out of here” Jeremy says, reaching out to stroke Scarlett’s face and smiling when she leans into him like a cat, “go someplace we can’t get caught and really do this right.”

She grins back. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
